


Confessions

by KaidaShade



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaidaShade/pseuds/KaidaShade
Summary: Banshee comes clean about a clever ruse
Relationships: Banshee-44/Cayde-6 (Destiny)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Bashed this out in like half an hour and nearly made myself cry in the process. I have something longer and less miserable in the works, so look forward to that. It's nice to see so many of the same names kudosing and commenting, nice to know I'm not the only one on this ship. Drop me a message at kaidashade on tumblr if you like, I don't bite. Especially if you find any Cayde/Banshee content that isn't by me!
> 
> Haven't decided yet whether this is canon to the universe I'm building in Setting Sights. I have ideas there that might take it in a different direction.

“Man, Cayde, you would not believe the prank I pulled today. You remember that bow I found in the Tower rubble? Finally found someone for it. Sent her up to the workshop to get it- okay, mighta forgotten to tell her how to get in, mighta forgotten to give her the keycode for the case- but she found it. Definitely worthy. You would like her, stubborn as hell. But anyway, decided to have some fun with it since I’d already fucked up. Told her I didn’t remember the keycode and spun some bullshit about a key generator and exact circumstances to narrow it down and sent her off on the best damn wild goose chase.

It was pretty impressive, actually. Took down that Cabal weaponsmith who’s been giving you trouble for years, dragged a couple of her friends into it too. Maybe I should build a couple replicas for them, too, finally managed to reverse engineer the damn thing. Anyway, she came back with this fake key generator and I gave her the code and off she went with it to go slaughter her friends in the Crucible, none the wiser. Harmless prank, right. Had her totally fooled the whole time. Thought you’d get a kick outta that.”   
  
Banshee chuckled softly and took a long, slow gulp from the bottle dangling from his hand. The contents glowed neon green; an old favourite. He shook his head, frowning for a second as the alcohol worked its way into his system, realigning his thoughts, then cycled all his vents in a long sigh as his face fell.   
  
“Just wish you coulda seen it, y’know?”

He reached behind him and patted the tomb his back leaned against, then tilted his head back against the cool stone and downed almost the rest of the bottle, leaving just a shot or two in the bottom. “I miss you. Don’t always remember, but when I do it hurts like hell. I’m working on something. Maybe it’ll work.”

He hauled himself up, swaying slightly, and after a moment to focus he reached out and carefully placed the bottle on top of the tomb before turning to go. “I’ll let you know. See ya, Cayde.”


End file.
